


Entrapdak Month

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak Month, F/M, short daily prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: @tallysgreatestfan on tumblr suggested daily prompts for an Entrapdak month, and so here we are.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 107





	1. Space

1\. Space

Entrapta’s eyes lit up with the reflecting light of stars and nebulas that passed by. This was it - the day she waited for her entire life. Her dream fulfilled. Freedom. No longer trapped in that castle, in that dimension. All her research and work had led to this. All the philosophers, theorists, researchers and scientists before her had dreams and aspirations that were crushed under the weight of a blanketed sky. But she made it, she got out. Her journey no longer a hopeless crusade. All the work from those before her helped her rocket up and crash through the ceiling. All her struggles were worth something in the end.

Her parents might’ve not believed her in her, but she never gave up. She always stayed up late at night looking at the sky, wondering what was beyond it, and how to get there. And she found out. “I see you are entranced by the view, I hope I am not interrupting a euphoric moment.” Hordak’s cool smooth voice came with the sound of the doors to the bridge sliding up. Imp followed close behind. The little hybrid batling flew over to the recharging Emily in the corner, and then proceeded to plop down on her preparing to take another nap. Hordak walked over to Entrapta, holding something behind his back, she didn’t quite see what.

“You did actually.” She answered matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” He did not know what how to proceed from that, that was meant to be a joke. But Entrapta didn’t seem to mind as she then turned her entire attention to her partner towering over her. She just stayed quiet for just a few more seconds - she loved observing the expressions on his face. How they shifted one to the other as he tried to figure out what to do with himself.

“Sooooooo what is it?” The mad scientist asked curiously. The alien bat’s face lit up with a shade of blue on the tips of his ears and in the grooves on his skeletal face like neon lights.

“Well, I simply thought that... you’ve been working non-stop, and I know you haven’t ate... So I presumed you might be hungry.” Hordak then revealed a warm steaming bowl of soup. Entrapta was delighted at the sight, and the smell. She hadn’t even realised she had a rumble in her belly, as she often did.

“Well I suppose I did earn it, heh.” She said smugly pointing back at herself with her thumbs. She accepted the soup, but stopped, “Wait, did you make yourself something? Aren’t you hungry?” She asked, now worried that she wasn’t previously paying proper attention to her partner’s nutritional intake.

Hordak shook his head, “I do not require sustenance - which in turn might mean I do not know how to produce a soup, but it shouldn’t be poisonous at the very least.” He stated as he joined Entrapta in looking at the universe passing by. Beautiful isn’t it?” Hordak asked. After a long sip of the warm soup the mad scientist looked up at her partner. His blood red contact lenses shimmered in the light of the passing stars. He looked quite beautiful. Well to Entrapta he always was beautiful, gorgeous. Especially when he wore that dress she loved. He was even wearing their LUVD crystal embedded around his neck. He no longer needed the crystal to power his new armour unlike the prototype armour. She had embedded multiple miniaturised power cores inside the armour - call it an anti-Catra upgrade. But she was thankful and flattered none the less that he still wore it. She found it endearing.

She also found when she uttered the words, “Yes, it is.” she wasn’t looking at the unfolding universe infront of them or at the spaceways their new Drylian ship was riding, but rather she focused her gaze on Hordak. She seemed to be entranced by her partner, and something about the thought of having him here all to herself felt so perfect. No Horde. No Alliance. Just them and whatever they could make together. Sure space was pretty, but it could wait.


	2. Science

2\. Science

“Finally, it’s complete! It’s alive! It’s alive! Muahaha!” Entrapta laughed maniacally lifting her arms in the air as lightning strake behind her. The mad-scientist turned around and lifted her goggles, “Wow, timed that perfectly, spooky.” She remarked as she examined the night sky. She shrugged and turned back to face her newest creation, she giggled gleefully at the sight. She impressed herself sometimes.

“Well? Are you going to show me?” Hordak asked as he was seated under her. Entrapta swiftly brandished a small golden mirror and handed it over to Hordak. And he marvelled over his newly dyed hair - the new light shade of pink fading down into his natural light grey. He thought it suited quite well and that his partner did an outstanding job.

“Entrapta, this is spectacular. I thank you for this.”

“Oh it’s no big deal. I just had to balance a few equations and BAM!” Entrapta slammed her left fist into her right palm with a dorky smile, “The perfect hair dying solution. ”Prevents split hairs, strong colour, and 100% permanent!” She clapped her hands together in satisfaction, she proceeded to begin to pick up all the data-pads and separate sheets of working out and chemical equations scribbled all across them.

“It’s fantas- did you say ‘permanent’?” Hordak turned to his already departing lab-partner, his eyes wide, panic in his voice.

“Yes, why?”

“I- I can’t get this off?! I have a meeting with all the Force-Captains tomorrow!” Hordak stood up running his hand through his hair.

Entrapta raised an eyebrow at her panicing lab-partner “What’s the problem?”

“I can’t be seen like this! I will be a laughing stock of my own troops!”

It was when that Entrapta swing herself over to him. She cupped his face to make sure he was facing her. “Hordikins you’ll be fine. They won’t dare make fun of you. Just yell at them and show your teeth like you always do.” She just smiled happily at him. Of course, like always Entrapta was right. This was no inconvenience - he was the lord of the Horde! He was a figure of authority and power, he was untouchable.

\---

And yet he felt like he never scowled harder in his life, he did so at Force-Captain Catra who was laughing - holding her stomach and rolling on her back as she realised as she put it ‘big scary Hordak got a sleep over make over from his girlfriend’. And the worst thing was - he knew Catra would never let him forget this.


	3. Past

3\. Past

Hordak was yet again staring at that portrait, the one he always stared at, the one he always passed on his way to the Sanctum at the fork in the corridors. The Crypto Castle held many secrets, but this one was the only one he was interested in. It was that of a young Entrapta, his beloved, she seemed happy - a wrench in hand and an endearing smile on her face. She never lost the sweetness with time. And then above her - two robots, each with a distinct look and style to them as was Entrapta’s M.O. So he of course concluded that the ‘bots themselves have had to be constructed by Entrapta herself.

For the first few months of living together in Dryl Hordak did not know the purpose of those builds, it seemed strange to have those two machines framed and none other. It was only last week that he began to piece things together. Last week Entrapta and Hordak were invited to an event known as Moon Day. Hordak wasn’t exactly thrilled and neither was Entrapta. They were interrupted in the middle an experiment they were working on for weeks. A method to harness the power of the sun - but that’s not here nor there.

The event was held at the household of the archer boy, for the life of him Hordak could not remember the boy’s name all he remembered it was very simple. The ‘party’ as they called it was quite awkward, but he made the ‘pleasure’ of meeting the boy’s parents. A term he learned on that day. George and Lance were suspicious and unwelcoming to the clone, but that was understandable and did not bother him. But they did elaborate on the meaning of the term, apparently ‘parents’ were guardians of younger etherians which provided care and nourishment and pass on their knowledge onto the next generation. In some cases parents even conceive the younger etherians, though on this world it wasn’t that common. Which had Hordak thinking, perhaps these were Entrapta’s parents. But why had she never mentioned them? Now that he thought about it, Entrapta was very secretive about her past.

He thought multiple times of asking her about this, but he felt like it might not be a desirable conversation for her. He thought the subject might’ve come up naturally - it did not. He knew he was staring that the portrait for too long as he felt something cold and metallic bump into his right leg. He looked down to see Emily nudging him. It seemed as if the sentry bot wanted something. She began to stroll off down the corridor, the clone followed close behind. They entered the Sanctum, Entrapta bouncing around the laboratory joyfully. Entrapta turned back and smiled.

“Ah, finally!” She flipped down her mask, “Emily must’ve got lost, I sent her for you a while ago. I think we need to recalibrate the cortex.”

“Right.” Hordak responded, his mind occupied by questions, perhaps this was his chance to ask. But he didn’t think he was brave enough.

“George and Lance called, they said they’d love to have us again.”

“I’m sure.”

Hordak went forward and began doing his usual checks, going over all the coding and optimality of mechanism. And clearly Entrapdak spotted something was off, maybe his finger tapping the desk, perhaps the fact that he wasn’t actually reading the information on the screen. She knew him so well.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“There’s something bothering you.”

Alright, here it went, “We have been lab-partners for a few years now, and I know I can always tell you anything, and I know you’ll understand. I try to always be open with you, you know all about my past, my scars and torments. And I just feel that... if you so wish... you can... tell me anything.”

“Oooookay...? OH! Hordak, I see, of course, I should’ve told you.”

“Yes, if you’d like, I just wish you know you bet-”

“Purple isn’t my natural colour, it’s true.”

“...Wh...I....”


	4. Going Out

4\. Going Out

Hordak often forgot that his partner was infact a Princess, a ruler of a mining kingdom, and due to that very, very rich. After weeks of non-stop work she thought it might’ve been nice to take a break, a day off. Even mad-scientists deserved a day off. So Entrapta bought out the entire town of Lyvinor. Naturally. Just so they could have it all to themselves. It was by no means a soring industrial complex, not at all, barely even on the map. But Lyvinor was one of the rare trade nexuses, it was a pit-stop for imports and trades from all kingdoms - the town was one overgrown shopping centre.

No annoying third wheels, no interruptions, no work. This was a day for relaxation and enjoyment. They started of the day with a shopping spree, Hordak felt like his wardrobe felt slightly empty and Entrapta always loved watching him twirl around posing for her. She gave him a ten out of ten every time. She didn’t really get dresses herself, it just wasn’t her thing, but Hordak had passionately explained the superiority of the dress many times to Entrapta. 

Next stop was the finest restaurant in the town, they heard it be praised for its ‘divine’ and ‘exotic’ meals, but Entrapta and Hordak found they couldn’t even read the menu, the place served some sorts of shellfish, octopus and snails presented on expensive ornate plates all-fancy-like. But they knew it wasn’t it, not for them. With a single look at each other they got up and left for the closest, greasiest burger joint they could find.

And ended the day with buying out a public swimming pool for themselves. She knew Hordak might’ve not wanted to be seen in that stated, underdressed. She tried to build up his confidence, but she also knew he was ashamed of his own body. She’d do anything to make him feel comfortable. If he wasn’t ready, then that’s fine, baby steps. But all in all she thought the day was a success!

“We should do this more often.” Entrapta stated as she scratched under his chin. Hordak, who was resting on her surrounded by the relaxing motion of water and soft skin belonging to Entrapta, simply responded with a faint hum to agree with her.


	5. Disability

5\. Disability

He had Imp scout the perimeter to make sure Entrapta wasn’t around to see this. He wasn’t exactly ashamed or embarrassed, Entrapta had seen him vulnerable before he knew he could show and tell her anything. It wasn’t that, the reason why he did this in his inner-Sanctum, walled off from the rest of their laboratory, in a sound-proof bunker, was because he knew she would worry. Hordak didn’t want to put his partner through that - he didn’t want to be a baggage to her. His defects were his own problem, a disadvantage he needed to deal with. He didn’t want Entrapta to worry about a problem that wasn’t hers, he didn’t want to distract her from her duties with the Alliance and Dryl.

He sat himself down on one of his resting chairs - he placed them all around his workplaces in case he ever fainted at work, which he did, many times. When he felt the darkness close in he positioned himself to land on the chair, he quite tired of waking up on the floor. His breathing got heavier and more rapid. He reached down and unlocked his metallic boots. The boots opened, shifted and slide down and out. He lifted his white, veiny, boney feet out of their casing, the pale white defective veins ran up almost reaching the knees, amongst the pale bone there were cavities going right through. A worse image than even his arms, and back.

The heavy breathing came back - he was panicing, he shouldn’t be panicing. He did this dozens of times, and it always hurt like hell. But since when was pain a factor that stopped him? With a pained grunt, he pushed himself up. He kept the armour’s gauntlets, he knew he was going to have to catch himself. He pushed and pushed and up he went, he stood up, on his own two feet. For about four seconds, then came the same unbearable pain that always came with this exercise of torment. It shot up through his legs to his hips and stomach - like nails and bolts being hammered into his muscle tissue. Hordak groaned as he closed his eyes, trying to endure - no such luck. His legs gave out, like they always did. And he plummeted to the ground. He landed on his enhanced suited arms.

The pain lingered. The ex-general hissed and hyperventilated, spit running down his lip. He tried very hard to keep the tears from forming. The clone slammed one of his fists into the metal tiled floor in rage - he lasted five seconds less than last time. He left like he was making no progress, he was stagnant. Curses from languages from across the universe were thrown around. The clone was hurt, damaged, and loosing hope - so what else was new? Hordak did not give up. He placed his palms on the floor and pushed up. One foot, then the other. He stood up, on his own two feet. Heavy breathing. He took his eyes off of his defective legs and looked at the two railings infront of him. One step, he heard something crack, he clenched his teeth together and continued. Second step. He leaned over and grabbed the two rails, one on each side, grasped them so hard he bent the metal out of shape. The railing helped, he pushed himself up, and he stood up. One step, another not so reassuring sound from his foot.

He felt himself slipping again, loosing consciousness. God, he was so pathetic. He couldn’t stand on his own two feet without snapping his shines in half. He was so weak, too weak. He couldn’t even make it to the end of the railing. And what was he trying to do here? What was he trying to prove, and to who? Did he think his ‘willpower’ would carry him forward? A laughable notion. He was done here. And yet - he held on. He didn’t fall. Because opposite him, down the railing on one of his work benches, his communicator turned on. And familiar voice came through. His beloved.

“Hey, Hordikins, I’m just calling ‘cause I can’t find you. I don’t know if you’re busy, but...” She sighs tired, “I could really use hearing your voice right now.”

And there is was, suddenly a fire lit at the pit of the clone’s stomach, a new determination lifted his spirits. His muscles tightened and moved forth. Maybe he purposefully placed the communicator there, maybe not. But either way, there was no stopping him. It was funny, it was always her that pushed him further in his quest, she was the one thing that kept him going after everything else. After the fall of god, the mission abandoned, the clone had no purpose, no meaning. He had nothing to live for. And then she came to him and the world lit up. That woman was a miracle. The light of his life. He didn’t know what he would do without her. And she needed him, right now in this moment of hardship, in a moment of irritation and tiredness - she looked to him for support. And he had to, he owed her so much, not only that - he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be strong, so she could lean on him. He wanted her to know she could rely on him - she didn’t need to give him hundred percent, she didn’t have to exhaust herself for this relationship, he could carry her, he could do more. He needed her to know that. He needed her to know he loved her.

And it was funny because as his thoughts raged in his mind as his desire and love drove him forward - he realised... he made it. He stood on the other side, communicator infront of him. He turned around astonished, the full length of journey laid behind him... He made it.

“Hordak?” The voice buzzed out of the device once again. And Hordak pretty much dived for it, everything on the work bench flew off. He panicly grabbed the device with both of his hands, his fingers bumping into each other, his stomach was heavy as was his breath. He begged in his mind ‘Please don’t disconnect. Please still be there.’ He cleared his throat and pressed the response button on the communicator.

“Entrapta.” It’s all that came out.

Silence, and then, “Hordak! Hey!...” Then silence again, did- did she not know what to say, was she nervous. So Hordak decided he would be the first initiate the conversation.

“Are you okay, beloved.”

He could hear the smile on her face when she answered him, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. We’re almost finished, I just.... I wanted to uh... check in on you... hear you.... ....C- can you tell me about your day?”

Now he was smiling, “Certainly.”


	6. Ableism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt Warning!: This is just for the prompt, I actually like the Princesses, this piece doesn’t reflect my true opinions on them, it’s just the prompt. So please don’t send me death threats.

Salt Warning!: This is just for the prompt, I actually like the Princesses, this piece doesn’t reflect my true opinions on them, it’s just the prompt. So please don’t send me death threats.

6\. Ableism

Entrapta could’ve said that working with the Alliance was enjoyable or freeing or... a positive experience, but that would be a lie. The woman rubbed her eyes and then the bridge of her nose - she was tired. ‘They’ were working on reconstruction plans for the Salineas, and by ‘they’ she meant she was working on reconstruction plans for the Salineas. It was quite clear that none of the other Princesses knew anything about construction... or laws of physics.

“No that’s not going to work.” Entrapta pointed out again, but it seemed like Perfuma wasn’t listening.

“Come on Greek Princess just work your nerd magic, figure it out.” Mermista shrugged it off. Entrapta had NEVER been so GOD DAMN tired, annoyed and enraged. She knew they only were using her for her skills, to make things for them. Their suits, their space ships, their weapons. And once they no longer needed her they’d just throw her out. But it wasn’t like they were friends, she didn’t know these people. But she pretended to, pretend friends were always better than no friends, right?

“Consider it Entrapta this is a team effort.” Adora said trying to encourage the scientist to budge on her opinion.

“It’d be a team effort if you weren’t all morons.” Entrapta whispered underneath her breath, it was frustration, it wasn’t meant to be heard, but it was clear that Mermista did.

“Hey! Watch it criminal! Do what you’re told and you get what you want.” Catra tried to stand up for Entrapta, but she had no power in the meeting and Mermista quickly shot her down. They knew Entrapta was here only to see Hordak. He was imprisoned in BrightMoon, Entrapta could only see him once a month, and that was only if she reached the demands of the Alliance per month. She was working day and night, non-stop. But seeing him for that one hour, was worth the exhaustion.

Some how it got worse as Perfuma opened her mouth, “Mermista, don’t say that! You know she doesn’t know any better! It’s because she’s, you know. It’s because she spent so much time with, you know who. He’s a terrible influence we should starting making those visitation hours shorter.”

That was it, Entrapta slammed her palms on the table. The data-pad was thrown across the room in rage. “I’m right infront of you, I’m thirty-four and yet you treat me like a child!” She yelled at the flower Princess, finally snapping.

“Wait really? I thought you were like fourteen.” Mermista remarked dismissively unphased by the Drylian’s shouting.

“Yes, we know, calm down, calm down, stop it, not with that tone. Listen there are fantastic new spiritual treatments I think you’d-” Entrapta didn’t even bother listening to the rest of what she had to say. The mad-scientist stood up and proceeded to walk off, however, she was stopping by a vine leash that began to creep around her waist. Entrapta. Was. Done. The Princess of Dryl took hold of the vine and wrapped one of her hair tendril ponytails around, and yanked. Her mechanised hair had the strength to fling people like ragdolls, wrestle sentry drones three times her size, she could map out 360 degrees of her surroundings and dismantle a complex pieces of machinery in seconds. Miss Alternative Medicine was nothing. Entrapta dragged her across the floor and pulled her up on her scrapped knees.

“If you touch touch me again, you’ll be hanging from this leash.” She didn’t even plan to say it, it just came out naturally, a long time coming. Entrapta had to admit watching all their faces was extremely satisfying. The shock and fear. It was funny. Entrapta let Perfuma fall to the floor and exited the room calmly. It was no surprise that later that day a wall of the castle caved in in an explosion, opening Hordak’s cell. After the breakout the two of the most wanted were never seen again on Etheria.


	7. Attraction

7\. Attraction

“A theme park?” Hordak sounded out the words in his mouth, he looked over the leaflet that Entrapta had handed him, it was sufficed to say - he was confused. Entrapta had said the ‘kids’ would love it. It took Hordak a moment to connect the dots and realised she was talking about Emily and Imp, whom were currently creating havoc and mayhem where ever they went. Now it was the cotton candy stand. Hordak admitted it was amusing to watch a teen terrified of the small batling and the spherical sentry drone. But he also sensed at this wasn’t the purpose of this excursion.

“Why are we here Entrapta? This seems like a strange location for First Ones technologies to be found.” His Head of Engineering shook her head as she examined the park map, trying to locate their next destination.

“No, no, no. This is a getaway, a little short break.” Hordak didn’t know what that meant clearly portrayed by his confused facial expression. “Just for us.” She cheerfully finished with a wink. Which for some reason caused Hordak’s face plate to eradiate more heat, and make his palms sweatier. Entrapta was tracing her hair tendril over the words she was reading on the large notice board and exclaimed with her finger pointing up into the sky.

“Ah HA! Found it! Come on.” Entrapta took hold of the clone’s hand and began to drag him away with her leading the way. Hordak really hoped she wouldn’t notice the sweaty hands. The faces that passed them were that of fear, it was the Lord of the Evil Horde in their presence after all, the status was helpful in not paying for any of attractions. To afraid to loose their heads.

“Here it is.” Entrapta announced as she stopped.

“What?” Hordak asked bluntly as was his personality, Entrapta’s too in fairness.

“The reason I brought us here. I heard they opened up a new attraction. It’s called the ‘Tunnel of Love’ I think.”

“Oh.” Oh no. The quivering employee let them in, no payment required, and fainted after Hordak gave him a death glare. The two partners boarded the boat and sailed off. And Hordak’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. “Do you think we should’ve left Imp and Emily alone out there?” He tried desperately to alter the subject of the situation. Should’ve he stayed quiet? Was silence more or less awkward.

“They’ll be fine. Let’s just enjoy this.” She said with a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around his and pressed her cheek into his forearm. Man, Hordak really loved theme parks from then on.


	8. Work

8\. Work  
They were both barely conscious, bags under their eyes, eyes narrow and tired ready to close up shope. One yawned prompting the other, which in turn prompted the other back. The only thing keeping them wake was the sharp sound of the soldering iron hissing against a hot solder and metal. But even that was becoming more and more muffled. Hordak and Entrapta had spent the last week working on their new side project. When they weren't busy doing the Princesses' business of rebuilding towns or cleaning Beast Island.

Which was strange because why would they spend so much time and effort cleaning that place? It was 'Beast' Island, it was an island full of beasts, dangerous and wild and rabid. Why did the Princesses want that place operational so bad? Where they planning to open a theme park full of beasts? Actually, that's sounds like something Entrapta might want to do, he should take a note of that idea.

Hordak honestly thought they were just keeping them busy, just because. The world didn't know what to do with them.

And so when the two lab-partner did manage to have some time for themselves they decided they would do something together, for themselves. So they brainstormed, what kind of project would they enjoy, what would bring them together. And then eureka! What brought them together in the first place? The portal. And so set off to rebuild it. Entrapta always dreamed of exploring the stars, going to different planets, and Hordak wanted whatever Entrapta wanted. They set off, but clearly forgot how difficult creating a gateway that could tear apart space and time was. It took a while. It took long nights. Like the one now.

Hordak felt Entrapta's head rest down on his shoulder falling into unconsciousness and Hordak himself tried to resist the temptation of sleep, but he knew Entrapta was going to kick him if she found out he wasn't resting enough, or that he was working on the portal without her. So he put down the iron and carried his partner back to their bedroom. They over slept next morning, the Alliance wasn't exactly happy. But what was the Salineas compared to a good nap?


	9. Kiss

10\. Kiss

Entrapta leaned in and kissed Hordak’s ear. Perhaps it was only after the act did she realise what she did, because she shot back up. Eyes wide, face red like a tomato, pose stiff. They remained in silence for a few moments too long. Both clearly paralysed by fear and surprise. They didn’t know how to process this. So they didn’t. Entrapta stood up, “I gotta go.” and ran out as fast as possible. She was never seen again. And Hordak actually developed a machine which made the earth swallow him whole. Scholars decades later would call this the ‘Kissening’, the end of the Etherian war.


	10. Sleeping

11\. Sleeping

Entrapta and Hordak flopped face first on to their bed in their Sanctum and slumber took them immediately, all that was heard was Hordak’s restless legs rustling through the bedsheets and Entrapta’s loud snoring. Their guardians asleep, Imp and Emily made their move. The coast was clear. Out of the dark the two emerged and sauntered off out into the Sanctum out of the bedroom. Imp leaped off of Emily and rushed over to a large paper shredder pressed up against the wall - Hordak often used it to get rid of complaints, suggestions or bills. The little batling dragged the machine to the side revealing a small crack in the wall.

On all fours he scampered inside the wall. This was Imp’s little resting place, where he went when he was off assignment. Not Hordak nor Entrapta knew about it, but the little batling hoped that his creator would be proud of him. His little home inside the wall included a small fluffy comfy bed made out of Entrapta’s old discarded hair tech, a trophy hall full of miscellaneous shiny objects he collected from around the Fright Zone. And his proudest achievement - on the far end there sat a small miniature model of the portal, made out of scraps and trash. Whatever his older big brother threw out, he used. It took him quite a while to finish it and Imp desperately wanted to show his build to Hordak as a surprise. But after the portal was destroyed, Imp thought maybe he would dislike it. Then after that the Fright Zone was destroyed and deserted and the right time never came. The young hybrid was glad his guardians reacquired the Sanctum and relocated it to the Crypto castle. He didn’t want to loose his home to some over grown weeds. He missed it. He was planning on making the entrance larger so Emily could come in one day.

Then he heard a ‘beep’ from the outside the wall, he shook his head, he was on a mission he had to focus. Imp snatched the bent out of shape wrench from his hideout and scampered back out and saddled Emily. They marched on, out of the Sanctum and through the corridors of Dryl. Finally they reached the hangar, or the garage, either way Entrapta didn’t have a license to drive or fly anything, funny enough neither did Hordak, the ex-general of the Galactic Horde was always driven to places by his troops beneath him. So the area was converted into storage. What they seeked has in the crate on the other side of the room. Emily using her extendable leg stilts crowbarred open the wooden crate, flinging the lid up.

Then it was Imp’s turn he flew onto the edge of the large box, looking in, he saw there was a smaller box inside, just as they suspected. It was metallic, it looked heavy and sturdy, with bots and screws along its outside surface. It also had a key pad on its top side. It had two parts to it, a voice recognition software and a fingerprint reader, for safety. The young batling cleared his throat and out from it came Entrapta’s own voice.

“Open, sesame seed!”

Then Hordak’s voice came in from the back. “It’s ‘says me’.”

“Are you sure?... Aw dangit it recorder the entire conversation as the passw-”

Beep. That was one lock opened.

Next Imp placed the wrench on the pad, the pad gave out a purple light as it scanned the object, and there it was the second - Beep.

The top of the metal container gave out a hiss and raised up, Imp flew up and made some distance. Emily took hold of the crate and tipped it over. And the contents of the box spilled out. The contents being hundreds apon hundreds of tiny silver-ish spheres rolling around. Emily gave out a few happy bleeps and bloops, which meant she was excited yes, but also it was the sound of her giving out the activation frequency. And in that moment the room was filled with beeps and boops in response from the spheres, which unfolded their small legs and revealed to be smaller Emilys. The sentry drone hip hoped in joy gathering all her small sisters. It was meant to be a surprise reveal for the tech expo next week, new construction bot only produced in Dryl.

But it seemed it had to be postponed as when Entrapta and Hordak next morning walked into the storage they realised Emily was quite attached to them, Imp smirking smugly from the top of the shelf too. Entrapta was happier about it than Hordak.


	11. Human AU

9\. Human AU

“Oh sorry. Is Hector home?” The short woman in purple asked with a smile on her youthful tanned face. Freckles on her cheeks and nose, spread out like stars in the night sky. Her smile wide enough to go ear to ear. Two purple pigtails on the back, a beanie hat covering the top of her head. She wore a sleeveless shirt with ‘Dexter Morgan is my role model’, two strange fingerless gloves, a pair of dirty purple sweat pants and a pair of high welling boots. Also dirty. And muddy. She stood proud, she gave off a feeling of mighty height, always towering with her personality. A bag hanged across her left shoulder. She stood on the welcome mate - which had a red ‘not’ sprayed on it, probably one of V’s pranks. She seemed unphased by it or by the light drizzle of rain that night.

Infront of her, in the doorway of the dark mansion, stood eight or so oddly similar looking siblings. Most towering over her, with the exception of Moe in his wheelchair, and Zed who was ten. All of them looked at each other, heads and eyes turning from side to side, disbelief plastered on their facial expressions. After a few moments of awkward silence of staring at each other the disbelief turned to satisfaction and smug happiness. A smirk formed on each of their faces, except for Lee who never smiled, and Zed who was too young to understand. They looked as if they had won a deal or a prize, which they did.

“Sure. He’s in the living room. He’s been waiting, all nervous like.” said V, he was the one with the short shaved hair dyed red, even though all of them looked identical, boys and girls alike, yet he had a more vulture-y look to him with his pointy chin and even skinnier form then Hector, which Entrapta thought was impossible. His voice held a cocky tone to it.

“Please come in.” The woman with the blue mohawk welcomed her in, moving off to the side giving her space to move past them, gesturing with her hand to come into in the house. This was Dess.

“Oh, thank you.” Entrapta tapped her boots on the not-welcome mate getting off the mud before entering the household. The tap was half-hearted so the boots still left semi-muddy imprints on the nice wooden floor. Which had Moe scrunch up his face at the sight, he decided to just pass it, he was going to take care of that later. But hey, it’s the thought that counts. She was kindly asked to take them off and walk around freely in her socks. Dess gestured to the living room. Once again all observers stayed under the door frame of the living room, looking in on the interaction with giddy expressions on their faces.

Sure enough the short visitor spotted Hector in the centre of the room pacing back and forth, looking down at his phone screen. He looked nervous. Entrapta, from over his shoulder, saw her and Hector’s photo from the science fair, with her name above in contacts. She suddenly realised her phone was buzzing the entire way here, Hector must’ve been texting her all this time. He was always so worried, so self-conscious and unsure of himself, but only around her. She found it cute, in a way. Hector still hadn’t noticed her. Entrapta pulled out her phone and glanced at her messages from ‘Hordikins’, 48 messages unread. A giggle almost escaped her throat, she looked at the stream of continuous texts, her lips curling up. Messages were minutes apart. First:

‘Entrapta, you wished to meet. Where would that take place?’

‘Did you mean at your house? I would like to make sure, I wouldn’t want to intrude unwelcomed.’

‘WAIT, did you mean my house?! Because it is a bad idea!’

‘No. No. No.’

‘That is an awful idea. My Brother would kill me.’

‘My Brother will NOT allow it!’

‘Pls stay away!’

‘No please hold on, that sounded wrong. I’m sorry!’

‘I did NOT mean it like that!!’

‘Entrapta please answer!’

‘I am sorry!!!’

‘We can meet at your household. I could come over to your place.’

‘NO wait i didnt mean it like that either!’

‘Plase text bak’

‘Or call’

‘if you wish’

Entrapta had never seen Hordak’s grammar diminish as it continued, well not in text, he turned to an intelligible red tomato in real life every time he talked to her. And just as she finished reading over the last text bubble a new one blipped in. Hector must’ve heard it, because he turned around, his gaze was met with her own eyes, and for a moment he froze. A blush ran across his face, he was paralyzed on the spot with a heatwave storming inside him. Entrapta took the sight in, he wore a black turtle neck, his standard glasses and a black and gold dress with none of his famous slits - which slightly disappointed her. But it got better when she noticed he was wearing the pair of Star Trek socks she gave him for his birthday, she couldn’t believe he actually wore them. She felt her heart melt a little. She could barely hold back an ‘aw’ and it took all of her willpower to do so.

Hector’s blue dyed hair was messy, like he was, prier to her arrival, running through it frantically. A single lock of hair hung down his face, she looked to see Hector nervous, confused and paniced. They maybe realised that they stared at each other in silence a little too long, so Hector cleared his voice. He combed back the rogue lock of hair to look more presentable. His gaze shifted to the cluster of his siblings in the door way to the living room, pocking their heads in with smiles on their faces. Some suggestive ones too. He scowled at them. He set his phone aside.

“Entrapta, could we step out for a moment?” He asked with a wobble in his voice, trying his best to act tough and strong like he always did.

“No, no. We were all just going out for the game anyway... So you two will have the house to yourselves.” Dess stated as she directed her brothers out to the front door. She and Hector locked eyes, she was up to something he felt like. He narrowed his eyes at them, but didn’t do much else. Entrapta was pretty oblivious to the tension and implication.

Hector rubbed his nose, the unwanted audience wasn’t leaving quick enough for him, so he barked at them to chase them off, “Get out!” he yelled as they exited the house with V being the last one out, showing his tongue to him. The doors closed. He returned his gaze to Entrapta. He gestured with his hand to the coach as he himself sat down, Entrapta gladly followed suit as she plopped down on it. “I- um- I’m sorry about them... W-why are you here, Entrapta?”

Entrapta smiled back at him, “Because I wanted to see you silly. I missed you.” Hector wanted to reseed into the coach and never come out, she missed him? He didn’t know she cared that much for him. He found he didn’t know what to do with his hands so he had them strangely intertwined with each other. “And also because I wanted to show you something!” Stars in her eyes, Hector loved looking into them, he could do so all day. Entrapta unzipped her bag and plunged her hand into it and retrieved an item from it. She held it high into the air, “Ta-Da!”.

“What is it?”

“It’s a movie! I thought we could watch something together. Haven’t seen you all week. I missed you.” There it was again that confession, she missed him. He could not believe it, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. He looked at the DVD cover his guest waved in his face, he did not recognise it, he didn’t watch many movies. Nonsensical activities were not allowed in their household by their big Brother. The first game he ever played was Candy Crush on Entrapta’s phone, two weeks ago. He had very limited knowledge and interaction with pop culture. He did not go out much.

“Again, what is it?” Hector asked discombobulated.

“Well, I don’t exactly know, the blurb is super enigmatic. But I heard it’s really good, or that it’s a sin against god, no real middle ground when it comes to it. But I thought we could watch it together!” She rotated the rectangle container side to side, like a mother dangling keys infront of a baby, “Come on, I know how much you love being negative and critique things. You could actually have fun with it.”

“Fun?! You take that back.” He actually managed to make a joke, and it seemed to get Entrapta as she started to giggle. He really hoped it was genuine rather than a pity laugh. The short woman got off the coach and slotted the CD into the DVD player. Hector almost had a heart attack, they weren’t supposed to use it, it was off limits. He thanked the lord that his older Brother was out of town. Entrapta hopped back to the couch. And laid her own head on his shoulder. He stayed quiet, his pose stiffened, his breathing became heavier, his heart rate became more rapid. He hoped his heart wouldn’t jump out of his chest. He looked down on the resting angel woman, she was otherworldly, outstanding, absolutely gorgeous. He then turned to the screen of the television, and saw the movie starting. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be so bad. This could be fun.

Well, it would’ve been, if he didn’t spot his siblings spying on them through the living room window from the outside.


	12. Cuddling

12\. Cuddling

Hordak had to admit he was quite jealous as he looked at Entrapta giving Imp cuddles. His son seemed to be enjoying his mother’s gesture of smooshing her cheek into his. The little batling gave out small chirps and giggles as he wriggled in Entrapta’s gloved hands as if he was being tickled by sunshine and happiness itself. Hordak couldn’t even persuade Imp to do anything anymore, not even with his own famous chin scratches. That used to be the type of currency Hordak could’ve used to bribe the young hybrid to do his duties, but now!? He’s been spoiled, with belly rubs, cheek smooches, tickles and nose boops. This was getting out of hand!

Although he did sometimes desire the same sort of touch and affection from his beloved partner, but such a want was childish and moronic. And his chin scratches were no match for whatever Entrapta could do, he was obsolete, it was clear to him that Imp no longer needed him. Entrapta was the superior parent. He probably didn’t even want his chin scratches anymore. He averted his eyes and returned to reading over the collected data. But just then he felt a familiar feeling coiling around his shoulders. Loops of purple hair surrounded him and both Entrapta and Imp embraced him. Imp finding a spot under his chin and Entrapta laid on his side, placing her head on his left breast. Oh perhaps he wasn’t so hopeless.


	13. Experiment

15\. Experiment

It seemed like the experiment had gone wrong yet again, Entrapta lost count of how many times she'd already tried. Each time she ran the test she thought she figured out the problem. But she was wrong every time. Every time her head and shoulders lifted up a weak smile on her face, hope flooding back into her own soul. She proceeded to commit the adjustment altering the machine, turned it on, and... Nothing. Or rather very much something, failure, critical error. It didn't work. It fizzled and sparks flew out of the metallic contraption. She didn't know which attempt this was now, she didn't know what day it was, she didn't know if it was day.

She failed to see the error in the system. She was stuck. Stagnent. Progress was stationary. Everytime the hope drained from her body, she sloughed down, placed her face into her gloved hands. She was loosing it! She had never felt so god damn angry! This was a simple computing system, how was she failing at this?! She thought to herself - she really was loosing it. Was it age, was she getting old? Back in the day she would've had this finished in a heart beat, with her eyes closed. The digital display appeared yet again on the screen. Same one that crushed her inner hope every time. Red, thin, slightly off to the side 'System Failure'.

"Yeah, I know! Tell. Me something I don't know!" Entrapta yelled at the screen and threw her own wrench on the floor in rage. She hadn't had an outburst like that in years. She was very close to just swatting all of her equipment and tech off the desk and punching the monitor in half. So close. So, so, close. But she calmed herself as she saw Emily from the corner of her eye, looking up at her. Entrapta could tell she was worried, and confused. She composed herself for just a moment. She turned back to the desk as she heard a thud on it, it was the small Imp landing on top of it next to her. The small gremlin leaped onto the mad-scientist and nestled under her neck. Emily approached closer and snuggled against her leg. A smile grew on Entrapta's face. How could she be angry with those two bundles of sweetness and joy.

"Aw, what's the matter you guys? Why so cuddly all of a sudden?" She asked as she returned the favour with a chin scratch and a pat.

"I thought they might lift your spirits. I hope the ploy worked." Hordak remarked from behind the short scientist. She looked back and up to see the shadowy figure, red fangs, pale skeletal face, sharp edges and a growling deep voice. And she loved all of those aspects about him.

"Aw my precious mastermind." She said to him as she brought him in closer for a peck on the cheek. "It kind of did. Thanks."

"Well, it is you who always aids me with my anger issues, I simply thought that this time you needed me."

"Thanks Hordak. I don't know what it was, I used to be able to this stuff in a heart beat, but now, I don't know." Hordak hated seeing Entrapta's expression deflated his beloved was the wellspring of joy and energy. He couldn't have this.

"And I used to be able to lift a food tray without shaking, I used to be able to stand on my own two feet without snapping my shines in half. I used be able to do a lot of things. But now not so much. But that doesn't matter. Because you always found a way to surcomvent nature with innovation and trick life with experimentation. You inspire me, my dear. You helped me cheat disease, I am very sure we are one experiment away from cheating age. And like I said it is my turn to aid you." He finished with a wicked smile, Entrapta responded with the same one. He was right, she was smart, together they were unstoppable, they could outhink anything.

"Now show me what we're looking at here." Hordak playfully ordered as he lifted Entrapta in his arms and sat down on her chair placing her on his lap. They both decided to discuss the puzzling malfunction together.


	14. Comfort

13\. Comfort

Hordak could not get up. He was stuck. His entire body was immovable. He was covered head to toe with purple hair. He was incased in a cacoon of love and affection. It was morning yet again, and yet again he was trapped. This happened every morning. Too often. Hordak knew that his beloved was quite the active sleeper - tossing and turning from side to side, upside down, some days she even ended up hanging from the ceiling fan. Hordak had no idea how she managed all that. He thought it might've been what etherians call, sleep walking. But for hair.

Hordak didn't want to over reach and ask Entrapta to take off her mechanical pigtails, he knew Entrapta felt more like herself with them. Plus she said something to the effect of: "But if I take them off who's gonna keep you warm baby?! Who?!" She said that with her arms reached out while making crazy maneuvers in the air.

It was true Hordak's body did not have a form of insulation, he needed his armour to keep him warm at Dryl. But it was incredibly uncomfortable in bed. Hordak never had a problem with cold until they moved to Dryl, The Fright Zone produced enormous amounts of heat, and he pretty much never left. And in theory... and in practice, kind of, it was very nice. Very comfortable. He loved the feel of her hair, it made him feel safe and loved. It was a good feeling. It was soft and smooth and gentle and... all the other positive adjectives.

But it was a nightmare to get untangled. Hordak struggled and shifted and clawed, attempting to escape the grasp of the cacoon. But he failed yet again, and the tenticles of hair pulled him back in. Fighting against it was pointless, futile. He just had to wait. Hordak needed less sleep thanks to his augmented alien physiology, but that also meant Entrapta slept longer and he had to wait for her to awaken. And he wouldn't dare try to wake her up forcefully, he'd never. She needs it. She deserves it.

As he tried to file his way out of the jail cell of hair with his sharp teeth he felt the hair stur and a vortex pulled him down on his side facing Entrapta. She kept her eyes closed, but she still smiled. "It's 8 in the morning, you're not going anywhere until you sleep in." She said as she snuggled closer to him. The clone simply gave out a low chirp and nuzzled in return. He did work late yesterday. He could use a bit more rest. But only because Entrapta said so. He stopped resisting the hair and gave in. In a matter of seconds he was fast asleep yet again.


	15. Home

14\. Home

“This is a bad idea, Entrapta.” Hordak once again told her, but the short scientist just waved him off with her hair. Hordak knew Entrapta, his beloved, he knew she was stubborn to the nth degree, and he also knew she was very optimistic, overly excitable. And this was no real reason to be excited.

“Oh come on Hordikins, they’re pretty much like our neighbours, I’ve never had neighbours! And neither have you, I’m sure.” Entrapta stated cheerfully as she waltzed forward with the greeting basket in her hands. Entrapta had no idea what she was getting herself into, that’s why she was ecstatic, Hordak did know, that’s why he wasn’t. Some clones from Hordak’s old division had ‘moved in’ to the hangar bay at the Crypto Castle. Dryl quickly became a sort of safe haven for disconnected clones, all the refugees from the Fall of Prime were lost and no other kingdom would take them. So Entrapta officially declared the doors of Dryl open to all clones.

And most of them took the offer, migrated to the deserted kingdom like a flock of birds. And soon enough the lands of Dryl began to fill with makeshift towns and villages, everyone barely getting by, they were running out of space so Entrapta opened the doors of her very open castle, the Crypto Castle was an anthill of corridors and rooms. A sense of familiarity for the clones, it didn’t wash them over with reassurance or calm them them down, but it was the best they got. Clones packed into rooms, some where even given blankets if they had to stay in the hallways. It truly became a home for clones, it wasn’t perfect, but that was a notion they’d rather not think about anymore. They were at least given the bare minimum of comfort, which was more than what they were given all their lives.

It turned out Hordak’s old squad was kept in stasis on The Velvet Glove, they were some of the many clones rescued from the warship after it was transformed into a giant tree. A lot of casualties, but at least they died in their sleep, you know. Silver lining. They were staying in a Horde dropship, the Annihilation, Hordak remembered it well, it had a lot of good times attached to it. The Siege of Primus, Battle of Lore, oh the Escape from Elixia. Sweet memories. Hands full, Entrapta decided to knock on the door of the dropship with her hair. Hordak readied himself mentally.

“Oh maybe you should stand in front, I’m sure they’d like to see you firs-”

“218!” She heard a familiar voice yell, it was Hordak’s voice or rather it was like Hordak’s voice. The shutter doors to the ship slid apart and a blur, which Entrapta presumed was a clone, launched itself at Hordak, throwing him off his legs. For a moment Entrapta thought they were under attack, her hair unfurled, but then she heard laughter. She saw that Hordak was wrapped in his brother’s arms on the floor, Hordak comedically patting him on the back.

“Hello 212.”

“What’s goi-” Another clone stepped out of the ship. This one was larger, bulkier than the rest. But he stopped in his tracks all the same, few other clones poked their heads out to see what all the commotion was, and their faces lit up with smirks and grins.

“I can’t believe it, that really you general?” The large bulky one questioned not fully believing his audio lens. He rubbed them in disbelief.

“It is, colonel. I am- glad, to see you.” Hordak managed to say that much at least.

“You are?... That’s a first. You sure you’re HTK-218,666?”

“In the flesh.” Hordak gave his old friend a smile. The pack of clones huddled around the visitor all with different scars and stories no thought. He got bogged down with so many questions he almost forgot, “Oh, um- brothers, I would like to introduce Princess Entrapta, the humble soul that opened the doors of Dryl to all clone refugees... and my beloved.”

“Hi!” Entrapta waved gleefully with her hair.

“Ooooooooooooooo!”

“Oh, give over.” Hordak rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

“You still work with uninsulated power cables? HA!” The crowd erupted into laughter as Hordak lowered his head, his ears falling down in embarrassment. This was going to be a long day.


	16. Worries

This will mean nothing to you if you haven't read any of my salty rants on tumblr. So please just skip this one.

17\. Worries

It was not long ago, under a year ago in fact.  
I was but a pure untainted soul intact.  
I didn't know what terrible fate awaited me.  
Netflix ain't for free.  
Season four had just ended.  
It did not bode well for us so we pretended.  
I came out slightly disappointed, I admitted it felt like a filler season.  
But the show wasn't over yet, to give up on it, I had no reason.  
Prime could've entered at the mid-season finally rather than the end.  
Most character arcs were watered down to 'wanting a friend'.  
Entrapta and Hordak had not yet reunited.  
Effort in her writing was not sighted.  
We'll see them interact next season I bet!  
I had so much faith, and yet...  
I worry.  
Micah returning was an accidental story.  
I was afraid all the interactions between Entrapta and Hordak were meaningless.  
But I'm sure season five will explain and address.  
Entrapta is a 30 year old adult with grey morality.  
And yet she needs teenagers she doesn't know to pull her back to reality.  
Entrapta doesn't fucking know these people!  
Her character arc is so poorly written I want to cry in foetal.  
They played Entrapta for a joke.  
Everytime I think about season five I get a stroke.  
Clumsy and lazy.  
Am I going crazy?  
Now if you'll excuse me I have fics to write.  
A lot of fixing and canon divergence to make things right.  
Oh what's the point, so many issues to fathom.  
Forget it, I'm moving to the Amphibia fandom.


	17. Dinner

16\. Dinner

Hordak had never seen Entrapta move so swiftly in his life, the short engineering scientist zipped from point to point. It was as if he was watching the dinner room change and alter in sped up time. However it was simply Entrapta moving across the room with incredible agility thanks to her mechanical hair. It was very clear she was excited, to say the least. Hordak didn’t understand this new boundless energy in her, well more boundless than normal, there was something about the current day that lit fireworks in her heart. His confusion was apparent as he gave Imp a look with a raised brow, the small hybrid looked back at him the same way, neither had any idea what was happening. The Lord of the Horde felt like he should’ve helped the woman in a some way, but was unsure of where to even start, and Entrapta seemed to have everything down, on lock.

The purple blur seemed to actually slow down for a brief moment, Hordak figured out this would be his only short window of opportunity to question Entrapta on what she was doing. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. She retrieved the plates from the cupboard than turned around to him once she heard the noise. She had learned that Hordak clearing his throat means he wishes to say something, but is too shy to do so. She always gave him her best smile to give him more confidence and signal to him that he can talk.

He returned the smile and spoke up, “Entrapta, beloved... what is all this for?” He gestured with his hand to the table being set up. His hand ventured to Entrapta’s hand and the plates, which he took and helped place down. He wasn’t against whatever Entrapta was doing, he wouldn’t go against her or stop her. This was probably Entrapta just inviting some of the Princesses over. She-Ra, who Hordak had to admit was his favourite, he felt like he owed her a life debt. Bow was a promising child, skillful with an above average understanding of the technological crafts, then there was Glimmer, whom he left neutral towards. He slightly hoped it was Princess Scorpia and her fiancée Princess Perfuma, they were quite... nice, far more bearable than talking with Mermista and her clown. Even though Hordak did despise listening to the pair converse about types of fertilizer, for hours.

“This is kind of special. Oh, can you pass me the glasses off the drying rack?” He did so and passed them to the whirlwind of hair which set them on the table. Hordak was always endlessly in awe of Entrapta’s mastery of her technological extensions and her 360 degrees hyperawareness of her surroundings, she never failed to amaze him, every new day of his life. Never a dull moment in his life with her by his side. Entrapta continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t check with you first, this is just a really big deal for me.”

“What would get you in this mood, and not communicate with me about it?” Hordak asked puzzled as he watched his partner zip around the kitchen looking for and finding various things.

“Okay, I’ll just say it. My parents are coming over. I’ll finally meet them!”

“Your parents?”

“Yep.”

“...Didn’t they leave you when you were just a young child, imprisoned you in a castle full of traps, because they didn’t want to have anything to do with you and disappeared from the face of the earth, absent from the rest of your life, never uttering an apology...?”

“Yeah, that’s them.”

“Oh so that’s what the torture equipment is for.” He matter-of-factly stated as he watched his partner set up various tazers, spikes and zip ties. He even spotted an occasional bear trap.

“Yeah exactly! It was meant to be a surprise, but here we are, I thought we could have a torture date night together.”

“...You know those are my favourite, you always think about me, you’re so thoughtful beloved. Thank you.” He reached for a glass and filled it with the red wine they’ve been saving in the lower cupboard. He handed one to her as well, and filled her glass. “To you, and your sweet revenge, my beautiful breath-taking constellation.” Entrapta smiled and they tinked their glasses.


	18. Risky

18\. Risky

This was risky. He made it to the top and he had to admit that wearing a cape at such a high altitude with strong winds wasn’t the best idea as it slapped him in the face over and over again. He had to fend it off like a mad man shooing a bird. His high heels weren’t very effective either in that situation. But he made it none the less. As he scaled the one of the Bright Moon towers, he of course didn’t know in which one Entrapta was located and taking residence for the night, so he just guessed and started looking.

He stopped just under a window, as it flung open and voices came from inside. Familiar voices. “What are you doing? Is that our bath tube?!” It was the voice of She-Ra Adora, the Princess of Power, Hordak recognised.

“Yeah, I didn’t realise this was one of those detached bath tubes that doesn’t have a drain. So I’m just dumping the water out the window.” Oh no. Hordak tried to move away, off to the side, but the clone general wasn’t quick enough and the now cold water splashed all over him leaving him drenched, and furious.

You could say he was even more infuriated and annoyed from then on. On occasion he angrily murmur to himself, “I used to control half the continent, I led an army that conquered kingdoms, the Lord of the Horde! People used to fear me. Adults quivered in fear at the mention of my name, children woke up at night in terror! I used to terrify individuals... What happened to me? How did I end up like this, sneaking around, drenched in soap bath water - cold and shivering.” He went on, and eventually found the right tower as he noticed a deactivated Emily on the balcony.

Hordak was almost at his destination, about to reach the balcony, when he heard a beep coming from his left gauntlet, a red light flashed - his armour was loosing power. Damnit! He forgot to charge his armour! Which meant he had precious seconds to live before his grip on the stone gave way. “Entrapta!!” He yelled, momentarily the doors to the balcony opened and the purple Princess stepped out.

She smiled, “Oh, hey Hordikins!” She showed him her teeth as she waved, “How was the trip?” Her cheerful voice and tone was always welcoming, but he needed to hurry the conversation on in this instance.

“Awful. Entrapta let down your hair so I can climb it!”

“What!? You kidding me? No way. I’m not letting you pull my hair! You’re gonna yank my head off! No way.”

“Entrapta, please, come on!”

“Nah ah.”

“Entrapta! My grip is loosening, my armour is loosing power! I’m about to fall!”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so... I’ll go find a rope, actually I’m not sure there is a rope anywhere here, mmmm maybe I can fashion something out of these bed sheets...”

“Just let down your hair!!! Please! Entrapta no, please come back, don’t go! J- Just- Just let your hair down! Please, beloved.”

“Don’t ‘beloved’ me! You know my hair is my ‘no-no’ zone.” She pouted, arms at her waist.

“My entire body is a ‘no-no’ zone, especially if it’s a pancake on the street of Bright Moon!”

“Mmmm, pancakes.”

“Honey!”

“Mmmm honey.” She sighs, “Alright, alright you can get pass, this time.” She stated as she rolled her eyes and reached down with her pigtails. The purple hair wrapped around Hordak’s arm and Hordak took hold to it with both hands. Entrapta laid her head on the balcony stone railing because of the challenging weight even if most of the weight was the armour. She placed both her feet flat against the stone rail pillars and pushed against it as hard as possible. After a solid minute of struggling and pulling and grunting Entrapta succeeded in hoisting Hordak up to her. They both flopped down on the floor in exhaustion. Huffing and puffing. Hordak closed his eyes as he lay there flat on his back, facing the stars in the night sky. As he opened his eyes again he saw Entrapta hovering over him with a sweet smile.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Wanna lay down in my bed?”

“Yes... And I think morning breakfast pancakes are in order.”

“Woo! Sounds like a plan... Hopefully no one heard that. Bright Moon wouldn’t be too thrilled about you being here.”

Everybody had heard that.


	19. Surprise

19\. Surprise

They had to admit this was quite surprising. Entrapta and Hordak did not expect the scene that played infront of them as they walked into the Sanctum. After Emily notified them that there was a perimeter breach in Dryl. The Lady and Lord of Dryl marched in expecting a fight, and the opponents would not get out alive. But what greeted them wasn’t threatening at all, if anything it was confusing, and strange.

Entrapta and Hordak were looking forth at the sight of Adora and Catra over seeing the decoration of their Sanctum - what looked like Bright Moon and Horde troopers, were moving in and out of the room, carrying many boxes and other random objects. Colourful lights were hung around the walls, there were tables set up with cups and various liquids, Hordak even noticed a few confetti and smoke machines - which definitely gave rise to his blood pressure. Adora could tell he wasn’t bursting with acceptance. But that was to be expected.

The scene was strange as neither Hordak nor Entrapta allowed them to enter the premises. So naturally Entrapta asked, before Hordak could burst out with a yell and unleash his fury of them, “Girls, what is happening here?”

Adora answered cheerfully, “Why we’re celebrating, of course!”

“Celebrating what?” The ‘what’ was sharp, almost as if the word itself spat in her face. Hordak wasn’t fond of people entering his private space - well no one really was, but Hordak especially. This was to be expected.

“Well,” Adora pushed out her chest, one arm behind her back, one pointing up to the ceiling, “It’s Etheria Day. The anniversary of Prime’s defeat, a year back. We thought setting up a party here would be... appropriate... We thought if anyone deserved to celebrate and have a good time it’d you. We also knew you wouldn’t come over for a party, you like to keep to yourselves, I get that. So we brought the party to youuuuuu!” She gave Hordak and Entrapta some playful finger-guns.

“...” Hordak remained quiet. Seething with anger, grinding his teeth.

Entrapta had an opposite reaction to this, she flew immediately over to the set up table, as it had tiny snacks next to the cups and drinks. She was stuffing her face full of the savoury snacks and sweet deserts. Adora was glad Entrapta was enjoying herself, but she did worry that if she didn’t stop the lady she might eat all the food before the party even starts. Adora also noticed that at the sight of Entrapta’s wide ear-to-ear smile Hordak had relaxed, no longer tensed up. Entrapta was Adora’s ticket to convincing Hordak. He almost smiled, but he managed to keep up his mask of displeasure. “ And why are you celebrating here, in OUR Sanctum.”

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Catra said matter-of-factly turned away from them, arms crossed. Adora pouted at her in disappointment.

Hordak bounced off of Catra’s dialogue, “Yes, and perhaps next time you would like to ask us for permission to enter the premises.” Adora had now turned her pout to him, something about the expression was strangely disarming, it made him lower his defences for a slight moment. It was probably the fact that she looked a little bit like Entrapta in that moment, similar to that disapproving look she gave him all the time, it always put him in his place.

Adora spinned back into Entrapta’s direction, and asked, “Entrapta can we party on your premises?”

Entrapta didn’t even turn back, “Sure.”

“Sweet.” Adora replied carrying on with her business.

This drew an exhausted sigh from Hordak, his eyes felt like they were about to roll out of their sockets, “Will you at least be quiet?”

“No.” Adora replied with an innocent smile.


	20. Giving Up

21\. Giving Up

They both had to admit, this was quite unexpected. They definitely did not expect to wake up to see little Adora standing under the doorframe in the doorway leading into Entrapta and Hordak’s bedroom. The married couple had waken up moments before because of a loud scream they heard, which came from Adora’s room. Moments later, young Adora showed up here - clutching her piggy-bat plushie, Imp. She practically made puppy eyes at them.

Hordak sighed and rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see under his crimson red lenses, but Entrapta could tell, she knew him well, and paid him no mind. She just gave Adora a warm smile.

Adora waited for the verdict, she knew Hordak might be a little angry, but she also knew Entrapta wouldn’t be and her say so always overruled his. But to her surprise Hordak didn’t get angry, he didn’t say anything - just pulled back and up the silver bed sheet. It was an invitation, and Adora did not hesitate at all, her face lit up with joy. She rushed in, practically dived onto the mattress and crawled in between her two foster parents. Hordak let the sheets fall and cover her - in addition to that Entrapta snuggled with Adora, wrapping her purple hair around them to keep Adora warm.

She fell asleep in a matter of moments.


	21. Favourite Activity

22\. Favourite Activity

Entrapta found the activity quite relaxing, it was freeing, it helped her clear her head. Especially when there was too much on her mind, and she had a lot to think about pretty much all day long. Just last week Entrapta had to rework the whole power grid for the Fright Zone and then upgraded the skiff models, and then she had to fix Emily again, again. She was so worked up and tensed. That’s why she finally decided to go back to her room and for the past hour she was working on her boat in a bottle.

She was partly embarrassed to admit she had such an outlandish hobby, especially to the likes of Catra. So she just kept to herself. She enjoyed having control over very little details and how they all had a purpose and fit together to form a whole. Even though she liked to improvise most of the time and end up making her own creation. Again, it was freeing and relaxing. It was nearing completion, the mad-scientist was just realigning the mini-turbo-thrusters when the doors of her quarters slid open.

Through them marched the Lord of the Horde himself. Waltzing around like he owned the place, wait, did he own the place? What was the paperwork situation attached to owning the Fright Zone? A thought for another day, relax.

“What can I do for you Hordikins?” She asked as she swivelled around on her chair, momentarily postponing her work, no, not-work, unwork, anti-work, inwork.

He strolled in, his head moving side to side, his step slowed and his hands behind his back fidgeted. Seemed like he had no purpose or business here. He ran his finger over some of the random papers on her desk, pretending to be doing or focusing on something. “I- uh- well, I just simply wished to check up on you, uhmmm- see how you were getting alone. I know the previous weeks have been... draining.”

Entrapta smiled at his concern, it was sweet to know he cared. “Oh, I’m fine I just needed some time to recharge, with the right activity... Would you like to join me? You look like you’re looking for purpose.”


End file.
